The Applicant developed a rod guide assembly for rotary applications that utilized ball bearings having an annular outer race and an annular inner race with an inner circumference to accommodate a polished rod. When installing these rod guide assemblies in field locations, the applicant discovered that frequently the polished rods had marks, dents and other such imperfections. These imperfections prevented the polished rods from being accommodated within the close tolerances provided by the inner circumference of the inner race of the bearing.